


Negative Space

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Adam's Song [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cutting, Gen, He doesn't deserve this, Murder, Suicide Attempt, why do I hurt jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: The Jokers gone. Murdered in his cell, and Jason is not coping properly, or, at all for that matter.





	Negative Space

It was dark, rainy, and cold.

Basically a normal Gotham night, which was perfect. 

The bastard didn't deserve anything special. He didn't deserve something memorable. He was going to fade out of existence and become a myth, like the bat once was. 

The Joker was going to die tonight.

No matter what.

I snuck into Arkham, and in retrospect, after breaking out of it, it was really easy to break in. I had cut off the video feed for his room, the guards were rotating, and the lights had been short circuited. Silently, I disabled the security for his window, dropping to the floor.

I had to act swiftly, and I did. I no longer cared about him suffering, or trying to get Bruce to do it for me. No, he needed to die, regardless of who did it, and because nobody else would, it fell to me.

First I made sure it was the bastard, he was slippery, after all. Then, I snapped his neck, and spit his throats for good measure. You never know, and all that.

I left then, back to my least used safe house, and sat there, the shock settling in.

He was gone.

My entire reason, for existing, was gone.

I had completed my objective, what was left? Reconciliation with the family? They wouldn't take me back after this, after all, I was Jason Todd, the black sheep, the one that was a cautionary tale.

I didn't need to survive.

It was time to return back to the dead, where I belonged.

But I had one last thing to do.

After all, I had time for goodbyes this time around, and I had some things to get off my chest. They won't care, but they should know what happened.

I finished up leaving messages on every one of the bats phones, a last goodbye. I figured it was funny in a way. I was dying at the hands of the Joker twice. Ha. Different, but still the same. I made my way to the bathroom, after all, I had already made enough issues, minus well make cleanup easy.

I took off my favourite leather jacket, laid it on the toilet, stripping off my top as well, throwing it on the ground. I sat in the bath, debating how I wanted to die. It was weird, being able to decide. 

I finally chose slitting my wrists. I wanted to feel my life drain out of me, feel the embrace of that eternal sleep.

So slowly, oh so slowly, I cut deep into the veins on my left wrist, watching the flow of blood bubble down, a stream falling and staining my pants. I can't move that arm very well anymore, so instead of cutting the other side, I continue to slice open the left. 

After five more deep cuts, I'm to sleepy to continue. I drop the knife, and struggle to keep my eyes open, trying to see death this time.

Just as I begin to blackout, a figure appeared in my vision. It was familiar. Was it someone I knew?

“Jason!” Was all I heard.

Then it went black.


End file.
